Loophole
by Simon Calvet
Summary: Après avoir affronté Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry se réveille dans un lieu étrange fait de brume lumineuse. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui vient à sa rencontre.
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à JKR. Les quelques 300 premiers mots sont directement tirés des chapitres 34 (Retour dans la forêt) et 35 (King's Cross) du tome 7, « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort ».

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Loophole<strong>

_Harry soutenait le regard des yeux rouges. Il voulait que tout se passe vite, pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même, avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur… _

_Il vit alors la bouche remuer, _

_« … ? » _

_puis il y eut un éclat de lumière verte et tout disparut._

* * *

><p>Il était étendu face contre terre, écoutant le silence, totalement seul. Personne ne le regardait. Personne d'autre n'était présent. Il n'était même pas certain d'être présent lui-même.<p>

Longtemps après, ou peut-être tout de suite après, l'idée lui vint qu'il devait toujours exister, qu'il n'était pas une simple pensée désincarnée. Il était en effet allongé, véritablement allongé, sur une surface dure. Il avait donc conservé le sens du toucher et la matière sur laquelle il était étendu existait également.

Au moment où il parvenait à cette conclusion, Harry prit conscience qu'il était nu. Convaincu d'être seul, il n'en éprouvait aucune gêne, mais il était légèrement intrigué. Puisqu'il pouvait toucher, il se demanda s'il était aussi capable de voir. Il lui suffit de les ouvrir pour se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours des yeux.

Il était couché dans une brume claire, brillante, une brume telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Ce n'était pas comme un nuage vaporeux qui aurait masqué les alentours, c'était plutôt que les alentours ne s'étaient pas encore formés au sein de ce nuage. Le sol sur lequel il était allongé paraissait blanc, ni chaud ni froid. Il était, tout simplement, plat, sans aucun trait caractéristique, rien de plus qu'un support.

Il se redressa en position assise. Son corps ne semblait porter aucune blessure. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage. Ses lunettes avaient disparu.

Un bruit lui parvint alors à travers le néant informe qui l'entourait. Le claquement sonore de talons durs contre le sol s'approchait de lui et, brusquement, il se remémora son récent face à face avec Voldemort. Une angoisse sous-jacente lui fit réaliser que sa nudité, devant ses ennemis, pouvait être une faiblesse; où étaient passés ses vêtements ?

L'ombre d'une silhouette humaine apparut derrière le chatoiement étrange de la brume, comme à contre-jour. Harry plissa les yeux, tenta d'identifier la forme, mais toute recognition lui échappait tant et si bien qu'il tâtonna frénétiquement autour de lui pour trouver sa robe, sa baguette, _n'importe quoi_.

Un sourire tortueux se découpa sur l'ombre; un sourire qui, l'espace d'une seconde, lui parut fait de circonvolutions sinistres et de déformations malsaines, comme celui d'un étrange Chat du Cheshire humain. Puis ce furent les yeux qui luirent d'un éclat rougeâtre, juste avant que les traits du visage de la silhouette se révèlent en pleine lumière.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Par un pur effort de volonté, Harry se força à refouler la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il ramena ses mains près de lui, regard strictement neutre, et se releva. Ses muscles étaient crispés d'angoisse, de haine et de confusion, mais il refusa de couvrir son intimité de ses mains et releva fièrement le menton; l'embarras qu'il ressentait à se trouver nu devant son ennemi ne serait pas une arme supplémentaire que l'on pourrait retourner contre lui.

« Tom. »

L'homme devant lui n'était pas le Voldemort qu'il venait d'affronter dans la forêt. Les traits racés, séduisants de son visage rappelaient plutôt ceux du jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il avait aperçu dans les souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait montrés un an plus tôt; pommettes hautes, joues légèrement creusées, posture élégante. Il était grand, mais pas si grand qu'il dominait Harry comme lors de leur précédente rencontre, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ses cheveux bien coiffés effleuraient ses épaules, ses mains aux doigts anormalement longs effleuraient ses cuisses. Ses yeux étaient noirs, mais on y percevait distinctement un reflet rouge caractéristique.

Et, comme Harry, il était nu; mais contrairement à Harry, il n'en semblait pas du tout embarrassé.

« Quel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. N'est-ce pas une agréable coïncidence que de se retrouver ici, tous les deux, face à face pour la première fois ? »

Sa voix grave fit frissonner Harry. La menace latente sous le ton aimable, charmeur, n'en était que plus présente. Il serra les poings et refusa de répondre. Le sourire de Tom s'élargit; il s'avança vers lui puis, lorsqu'ils ne furent plus séparés que par un mètre de distance, il se détourna vers la gauche, forçant Harry à tourner sur lui-même pour éviter de lui présenter son dos.

« Bien entendu, toi et moi sommes de _vieux amis_, Harry… Je connais tout de toi, tes moindres secrets, tes moindres pensées… Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, puisque nous partageons tout depuis maintenant 16 ans ? C'est presque comme si je t'avais fait… »

Harry sentit ses poings se crisper. Il eut beau s'exhorter au calme, la colère si familière commençait à brûler en lui, exacerbée par la confusion qu'il ressentait toujours. Où se trouvait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Tom se mit à rire.

« Le chat de ta sang-de-bourbe t'a-t-il mangé la langue ?

- Ne parle pas d'Hermione comme ça ! » gronda Harry, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Tu n'as aucun droit de la traiter de… _ça !_ »

Le sourire de Tom ne s'effaça pas; en revanche, il vit distinctement ses yeux s'étrécir.

« Aucun droit ? J'ai tous les droits, au contraire. Cette fille est née de parents moldus… ce qui fait d'elle une sang-de-bourbe, bien sûr. Crois-tu pouvoir m'empêcher d'exprimer la vérité ?

- La ferme ! » Harry lança brusquement son poing en avant. Il n'espérait pas réellement toucher son ennemi; en l'absence de sa baguette, il ne lui restait plus que ses membres pour se défendre et il savait déjà que ses jambes, pour la fuite, ne lui serviraient à rien.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tom se volatilise sous ses yeux; déséquilibré, il battit des bras, évita la chute de justesse. Un doigt froid caressa lentement sa nuque.

« Tu es d'une telle impulsivité, Harry… »

Il se retourna, incapable d'empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Le rire de Tom lui résonna aux oreilles; un rire chaud, franc, très différent du caquètement aigu qu'il avait toujours associé à Voldemort. Le jeune homme se trouvait derrière lui, nonchalant, comme s'il n'avait pas bronché. Sur son visage était clairement étalée toute la portée de la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à jouer de son malaise.

Harry sentit une sueur froide naître là où le doigt de Tom l'avait effleuré.

« Que croyais-tu faire avec tes poings ? Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre de cette façon. » déclara-t-il avec suffisance. « Tellement _Gryffondor_… Sans baguette… sans vêtements… »

Le sourire narquois, presque sensuel que Tom lui adressa le fit rougir malgré lui.

« Tu es aussi impuissant que l'enfant que tu étais quand nous nous sommes… _associés_. »

Harry sut soudain, sans l'ombre d'une incertitude, qui exactement se trouvait devant lui. Il redressa ses épaules et chassa la peur que lui inspirait son ennemi. Involontairement, sa main monta à la rencontre de la cicatrice sur son front.

« Attends. Tu n'es pas Tom Jedusor. Tu es son Horcrux. Celui qui est né quand Voldemort a tué mes parents.

- Quel garçon _intelligent_… Cependant, il y a des façons plus élégantes d'exposer les faits, _Harry_. »

L'index de Tom caressa le tracé sinueux de sa cicatrice. Harry, l'espace d'une seconde, fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur; il recula d'un pas, presque instinctivement. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude sensuelle, presque… _charmeuse_… qu'adoptait son ennemi envers lui.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il, pour détourner l'attention davantage que pour réellement connaître la réponse.

« Ah, où sommes-nous, en effet ? »

Les yeux de Tom s'éclairèrent à nouveau de cette lueur rouge. Il leva le bras à la hauteur de sa poitrine; lorsqu'il l'écarta de son corps, la brume lumineuse s'obscurcit, se _solidifia_. Des murs émergèrent du néant, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là; les pieds nus d'Harry trempèrent soudain dans l'eau froide, croupie, qui recouvrait le sol. D'immenses statues reptiliennes s'élevèrent autour d'eux, l'air stagnant le glaça jusqu'à la moelle; ses bras remontèrent d'eux-mêmes et s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine frissonnante. Au loin, un écho étrange lui rappela le son d'un énorme robinet fuyant.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

_La Chambre des Secrets_, allait répondre Harry, lorsque le décor changea à nouveau. Les murs suintants disparurent, remplacés par l'or et vert d'un feuillage d'automne. De grands arbres s'élevèrent jusqu'au ciel et sous ses pieds, le sol se couvrit de terre souple. Le cri strident d'un oiseau surpris fut suivi de battements d'ailes frénétiques. Un coup de vent frais ébouriffa ses cheveux, mais l'impression de froid glacial s'était estompée; à l'extérieur, du moins, car une chape de plomb pesait toujours sur ses épaules. Derrière Tom, une tente de toile verte était installée derrière des buissons, une tente qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître.

« … la forêt de Dean…

- Est-ce ta dernière réponse ? »

Les arbres laissèrent place à nouveau aux murs de Poudlard; ceux, clairs et ensoleillés, du grand hall, cette fois. Harry l'avait vu avant de rejoindre Voldemort dans la forêt, mais la bataille qui y faisait rage semblait n'avoir jamais eu lieu. Les grands vitraux étaient intacts, aucun monceau de pierres ne s'accumulait contre le portail et la lumière coulait à flot, comme si c'était le milieu d'un bel après-midi de printemps. Personne n'était en vue; personne sauf Tom bien sûr, qui s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte du placard dans lequel Hermione et lui s'étaient cachés lors de leur aventure avec le retourneur de temps. Tom qui portait désormais l'uniforme noir de l'école, avec sur sa poitrine épinglé l'insigne de la maison de Serpentard. Son sourire aux dents perlées, malicieux et sensuel à la fois, semblait avoir été créé précisément pour le perturber.

Sa confusion fit momentanément place à du soulagement lorsque Harry constata qu'il portait lui aussi son uniforme scolaire; les couleurs de Gryffondor étaient absentes, mais tout valait mieux que d'être incapable de réfléchir à force d'embarras.

« Non. » répondit-il, croisant les bras devant lui. « Je crois… Je crois que nous sommes dans mes souvenirs. »

Tom ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'effaça lentement. Un sentiment de danger diffus émanait de lui, mais cette fois Harry refusait de se laisser intimider. Il avait déjà vaincu plus que sa part de Horcruxes; s'il ne prenait pas confiance en ses capacités en ce duel, il perdrait et Harry refusait de laisser son ennemi le vaincre. Reprendre l'avantage était une nécessité.

« Attends. Non. Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs. Je crois que nous sommes dans ma tête. Dans mon imagination.

- Et pourtant je suis bien réel, Harry. Vérifie par toi-même… »

Tom s'approcha de lui, tendit la main. Malgré lui, Harry tendit la sienne, sentit sous ses doigts la paume sèche du jeune homme, sentit sa main se refermer sur la sienne et l'attirer à lui.

« Arrête ! » Harry se débattait maintenant pour se libérer de la main arachnoïde qui s'était emparé de son avant-bras. « Lâche-moi maintenant !

- Harry, Harry, pourquoi toute cette violence ? Que t'ai-je fait pour mériter tant de haine ? »

Il eut soudain l'impression d'être plongé en plein cauchemar; du reste, c'était peut-être le cas. Tom arborait une expression indéchiffrable, dans laquelle il tentait vainement de percevoir un écho de malice; peine perdue, car même l'éclat rougeâtre de ses yeux s'était estompé, avait laissé place à deux prunelles noires insondables à la surface desquelles serpentait une lueur désabusée, presque meurtrie.

« Nul ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. » répondit-il platement.

_L'un dans l'autre, ça sonne certainement mieux que « je suis Harry Potter, tu as tué mes parents, prépare-toi à mourir »…_ songea-t-il. Il eut brusquement envie d'éclater de rire; la situation était certainement assez surréaliste pour lui permettre une pointe de folie inusitée, mais l'expression de rage contenue sur les traits raffinés de Tom lui retira toute envie de s'amuser.

« Tu es un tel enfant, Harry… ne t'est-il seulement pas venu à l'esprit que tu étais peut-être _déjà mort_ ? »

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à JKR

**Notice :** Je ne comptais pas réellement dépasser le T, mais j'ai réalisé que ma conception de ce qui convient aux jeunes de 13 ans et plus n'est peut-être pas à jour. Vu les thèmes que je veux aborder et ma façon de les traiter, j'ai préféré l'augmenter à M, juste en cas. J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne.

Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour remercier la personne anonyme qui m'a laissé une review sans adresse de retour. Son commentaire, le tout premier que j'ai reçu, m'a fait très plaisir et j'aurais voulu pouvoir le lui dire personnellement.

Sur ces quelques mots, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Loophole<strong>

**_Partie 2_  
><strong>

_« Tu es un tel enfant, Harry… ne t'est-il seulement pas venu à l'esprit que tu étais peut-ê__tre _déjà mort_? »_

* * *

><p>Glacé jusqu'à la moelle, Harry ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Le silence du grand hall lui sembla soudain suffocant sous la lumière du soleil qui ne variait pas. La rage qu'il avait cru apercevoir sur le visage, dans les mots de Tom, s'était mystérieusement transformée en gravité inexpressive; avait-il même imaginé sa fureur ? Il essuya ses mains moites sur les pans de son uniforme.<p>

« Je ne te crois pas. » dit-il, d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Bien sûr que tu me crois. » répondit Tom. Était-ce une note de triomphe dans sa voix ? « Si tu n'étais pas mort, tu ne serais pas ici, inactif devant moi. Tu serais sur le champ de bataille, prêt à… te faire tuer, de toute façon. Tout revient au même, avec les Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis pas mort ! » dit Harry avec plus de fermeté. « Quand on meurt, la conscience disparaît. Si j'étais mort, je ne serais pas ici à parler. »

Tom secoua la tête, l'air ennuyé.

« Tu ne connais rien à la mort, Harry. Ta rhétorique douteuse mène cette conversation dans un cul-de-sac. Mais si tu refuses de me croire, viens avec moi, je vais te le prouver. »

Il tourna les talons et traversa le hall, ses talons résonnant contre le marbre poli. Harry eut envie de le laisser disparaître sans se préoccuper de lui, mais la curiosité l'emporta malgré sa colère; si Tom avait la moindre preuve de ce qu'il avançait, Harry voulait être lui-même confronté à la vérité. Jamais les seuls mots de son ennemi ne seraient suffisants pour le convaincre de lui faire confiance.

Tom et Harry traversèrent le portail, puis le parc de Poudlard en silence. Le ciel d'Écosse au-dessus de leur tête s'assombrit progressivement; lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, les premières étoiles apparaissaient déjà. Le chemin que suivait Tom n'était pas encore sombre, cependant, et tous deux pouvaient éviter les branches basses qui semblaient fouetter l'air de leur propre volonté. Quelques feuilles mortes, insolites en cette fin de printemps, craquaient sous leurs pas. La forêt, intemporelle, était agitée d'un murmure étrange, étranger; ou peut-être n'était-ce que le vent.

Lorsque des rires et des jurons se firent entendre devant eux, Harry sentit une sueur froide lui glisser le long du dos. Les voix ne lui étaient pas inconnues: c'était celles des mangemorts. Tom, évidemment, avançait sans leur prêter la moindre attention; la courbe de sa nuque était parfaitement détendue. Silencieusement, Harry le maudit. S'il s'agissait d'un piège… il s'était fait avoir comme un rat.

Mais ce n'était pas un piège; lorsque Tom émergea dans la clairière, personne ne fit attention à lui. Il se retourna, jeta un regard neutre à Harry, s'écarta pour le laisser passer; un mélange d'angoisse et de nausée au bord des lèvres, il dépassa le jeune homme et affronta ce qui l'attendait sous les arbres.

L'herbe était verte, douce peut-être; dans la clairière, elle avait poussé librement entre les plaques de mousse, mais les mangemorts l'avaient piétinée dans leur hâte à suivre leur seigneur. Attaché entre deux arbres, Hagrid avait baissé la tête; les hommes et les femmes autour de lui le narguaient d'une voix triomphale. Ils étaient moins nombreux que dans son souvenir; mais puisqu'aucune trace de Voldemort n'était en vue, peut-être les autres étaient-ils avec lui ?

Ne pouvant éviter de voir plus longtemps, Harry tourna son regard vers la forme recroquevillée sur l'herbe.

Son visage était calme. On aurait pu le croire endormi, mais son étrange position et un léger filet de sang au coin des lèvres ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'état du corps. Ses lunettes reposaient quelques mètres plus loin, les branches tordues, l'un des verres fracassé.

« Le constates-tu par toi-même ? »

La voix de Tom le fit sursauter. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le corps, le fit rouler afin que son visage soit en pleine lumière. C'était bien le sien, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation supplémentaire. Les lunettes avaient suffi.

« Tu es mort, Harry. »

Une seconde de silence suffit; puis, sans réfléchir davantage, Harry se mit à courir. La seule présence de son ennemi lui était insupportable. Sans destination réelle, il fonça à travers la forêt, uniquement dans l'espoir de nier ce qu'il venait de voir; il devait trouver trace d'une seule preuve des mensonges de Tom, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de croire que tout ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux sifflements et craquements qu'engendrait son passage. Continuer sa course était désormais la seule chose qui lui importait. En revanche, il fut forcé de s'arrêter lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il ignorait son emplacement actuel, qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette et que le ciel, non content d'être à moitié voilé d'arbres, était désormais complètement noir. La pensée traitresse, _de toute façon je suis mort et rien ne peut m'arriver de pire_, fut immédiatement repoussée avec colère. _Il a menti !_ _Je ne suis pas mort ! Pas. Mort !_

« Harry ? »

La voix le fit sursauter; immédiatement, il fut sur ses gardes. Mais lorsque l'appel retentit à nouveau, il soupira de soulagement et s'avança dans sa direction.

« Harry, où es-tu ?

- Ginny ? C'est toi ?

- Harry ! »

Il écarta quelques broussailles et fut surpris de se trouver à l'orée du parc de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de courir dans la bonne direction; mais, raisonna-t-il, il avait parfaitement pu bifurquer à un moment ou un autre… après tout, à aucun moment il n'avait spécifiquement tenté de suivre une ligne droite. Avant qu'il ne puisse pousser plus loin ses pensées, toutefois, Ginny lui sauta au cou. Son nez se trouva pris d'assaut par l'odeur fraîche, florale de ses cheveux.

« Où étais-tu ? Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi ! » Son murmure lui chatouilla agréablement le cou. « Viens, tout le monde t'attend pour fêter.

- Fêter ? » Harry la reposa sur le sol, sourcils froncés. « Fêter quoi ?

- Enfin, Harry, que voudrais-tu qu'on fête ? Tu viens de vaincre Voldemort ! » Ginny recula d'un pas, soudain méfiante. « Est-ce vraiment toi ?

- La première fois que je t'ai adressé la parole, c'était au Terrier, je t'ai demandé si tu allais à Poudlard et tu as posé le coude dans le beurre. » récita Harry à toute vitesse.

« HARRY ! » Le visage en feu, Ginny secoua la tête, puis éclata de rire. « J'espère parvenir à te faire oublier ce détail un jour. Viens, allons rejoindre les autres. »

Possessive, elle entoura son bras du sien et l'entraîna vers le château. Des chandelles brillaient aux fenêtres qui n'étaient pas brisées; la lumière faisait comme un halo aux murs détruits, au travers desquels on pouvait voir de nombreux sorciers se mouvoir. Certains se promenaient en petit groupes, d'autres écartaient les débris de la bataille et les rassemblaient là où personne ne s'y blesserait. D'autres encore laissaient ouvertement éclater leur joie; le bruit des réjouissances était clairement audible bien avant qu'ils parviennent à la cour intérieure.

Devant le portail, Harry hésita avant de le traverser. Il ne pouvait se départir d'un certain malaise, une vague impression de danger qu'il ne savait formuler.

« Tu viens ? » lui demanda Ginny, percevant son incertitude.

« Attends… » protesta-t-il. « Ginny, comment as-tu su où me trouver ?

- Je ne savais pas. » répondit-elle. « Tu avais disparu, Ron et Hermione sont partis te chercher à l'intérieur, moi à l'extérieur. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé. Qui trouve garde ? »

Son sourire était éclatant, mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter. Ginny mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Écoute, viens à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais il commence à faire froid et je suis certaine qu'on peut en parler à l'intérieur. Non ?

- Je… suppose que oui.

- Bien. »

Harry repoussa fermement son inquiétude et la suivit à l'abri du vent, à l'intérieur d'un sortilège de réchauffement que l'un des professeurs avait lancé à l'issue de la bataille. À peine eut-il fait un pas dans le château qu'il eut l'impression d'être la cible d'une explosion. Des centaines de gens riaient, scandaient son nom, applaudissaient; Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna accouraient vers lui, Ginny à ses côtés lui souriait d'une façon qui lui liquéfiait les entrailles.

« Tu l'as eu, Harry, tu l'as eu ! » hurlait Ron.

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? » demanda Luna. « Tout le monde t'a cherché partout ! »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite. » répondit Ginny pour lui.

« Dans la Forêt Interdite ? » s'étonna Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »

« Euh… je… » commença Harry avant de s'arrêter et de froncer les sourcils. Ils avaient raison. Que faisait-il là-bas ?

« C'est pas grave, viens avec nous ! » le coupa Neville. « Les Elfes ont organisé un buffet, Kreattur a pris la direction des cuisines…

- Et il a dit qu'il allait s'assurer qu'il y aurait de cette tarte à la viande qu'on n'a pas pu manger, tu sais, quand on a dû quitter le Ministère en vitesse et qu'Hermione m'a désartibulé… » renchérit Ron.

« Ron ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée !

- Il est très attentionné, ton Elfe. » ajouta Luna rêveusement.

Sans le laisser placer un mot, ils l'entrainèrent vers l'énorme table où s'étaient déjà installés la moitié des sorciers présents. Harry réalisa que la plupart d'entre eux lui étaient inconnus, mais tous lui souriaient, tenaient à lui dire quelques mots, à lui serrer la main; sans ses amis à ses côtés, il n'aurait jamais pu se rendre jusqu'à la table, encore moins s'y asseoir. Heureusement, ils veillaient à repousser gentiment mais fermement les admirateurs de la dernière heure afin de trouver à la table un espace libre assez grand pour qu'ils puissent s'installer côte à côte.

Avec tous ces plats de nourriture devant lui, Harry finit par se détendre et apprécier ce moment avec ses amis. Ginny, particulièrement, semblait profiter de toutes les occasions pour effleurer ses mains, se serrer contre sa cuisse, poser la tête sur son épaule sous le regard amusé d'Hermione et celui, dubitatif, de Ron qui ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec son meilleur ami; avec quiconque, en réalité, mais spécialement pas avec Ron.

« Et si on s'éclipsait ? » murmura Ginny à son oreille au bout d'un moment. « J'aimerais bien profiter de la Salle sur Demande pendant que tout le monde est en bas…

- La Salle a brûlé à cause du sortilège de Crabbe, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore en état…

- Eh bien, on ne le saura pas si on ne vérifie pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire mutin qu'elle avait sur les lèvres eut raison de sa réticence. Ginny se leva la première; Hermione avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Ron, Luna exposait à Neville sa dernière théorie sur les Ronflack Cornus, personne ne leur prêta attention lorsqu'ils quittèrent silencieusement la Grande Salle. En arrivant aux escaliers, Harry prit la main de Ginny.

« Que dirais-tu plutôt de la salle commune ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de risquer un incendie si la Salle sur Demande est toujours en feu…

- Et moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être dérangée quand on sera seuls… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répondit Ginny.

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa eut une répercussion directe sur son bas-ventre; toute argumentation l'abandonna aussitôt. Main dans la main, ils grimpèrent au septième étage et passèrent trois fois devant le mur qui abritait l'entrée de la salle. Harry, prudent, posa le dos de sa main sur la porte; elle était fraîche, aucune trace de feu n'était perceptible de l'extérieur. Rassuré, il fut sur le point de l'ouvrir quand Ginny l'en empêcha.

« Laisse-moi faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle, toujours avec ce petit sourire mutin qui lui faisait tant d'effet.

Il s'effaça devant elle, curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

La salle dans laquelle elle le fit entrer était simple, mais chaleureuse. Un lit à baldaquin, très semblable à ceux de la Tour de Gryffondor, faisait face à une large cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait déjà. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis moelleux dans lequel Harry avait l'impression que ses pieds allaient disparaître. Lorsque Ginny retira ses chaussures pour s'y installer, il vit que son impression n'était pas tout à fait irréaliste; les poils du tapis recouvraient presque ses chevilles.

« Tu viens ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'arrive. » répondit-il.

Pieds nus, il s'installa devant la cheminée près d'elle. La journée qu'il venait de vivre semblait n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, un cauchemar qu'il s'empresserait de reléguer très loin dans sa mémoire. Ginny posa sa main sur sa joue, fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa mâchoire.

« Tu auras besoin de te raser demain. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Veux-tu que je le fasse maintenant ? » demanda Harry, prêt à se relever afin que rien ne les dérange plus tard.

« Non, reste là. » sourit Ginny. « J'aime bien. C'est rude, mais pas désagréable. Ça me donne l'impression d'être avec un homme au lieu d'un adolescent. »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre à une phrase comme celle-là, mais Ginny ne sembla pas s'offusquer de son silence et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doux et tendre d'abord, le baiser devint rapidement passionné. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur les épaules puis la nuque de la jeune fille; celles de Ginny se faufilèrent sous les attaches de son uniforme, puis sous sa chemise. Harry sursauta.

« Tu as les mains froides !

- Eh bien, réchauffe-les… » répondit-elle avec un petit rire de gorge.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Harry se sentit devenir léger, sa langue caressa celle de la jeune fille, ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre; il ouvrit les yeux. Un sentiment d'irréalité s'insinua en lui, lui fit tourner la tête.

Pas assez cependant pour qu'il néglige la lueur rougeâtre qui flottait dans les yeux bruns de Ginny.

« Qui es-tu ? » hurla-t-il en la repoussant brusquement. D'abord surprise, elle sourit, s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Ah, ai-je manqué de prudence ? » Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire.

Ses traits devinrent liquides, se transformèrent lentement. Harry sentit la nausée tordre son estomac.

« Oups… » dit Tom, sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à JKR.

Merci aux deux revieweurs anonymes. N'oubliez pas que si vous laissez une adresse mail, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Loophole<strong>

_**Partie 3**_

_« Qui es-tu ? » hurla-t-il en la repoussant brusquement. D'__abord surprise, elle sourit, s'agenouilla devant lui. _

_« Ah, ai-je manqué de prudence ? » Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire. _

_Ses traits devinrent liquides, se transformèrent lentement. Harry sentit la nausée tordre son estomac. _

_« Oups… » dit Tom, sourire triomphant aux lèvres._

* * *

><p>Harry s'était relevé précipitamment, mettant le plus de distance possible entre le jeune homme et lui, mais la porte de la Salle sur Demande avait disparu et il se sentait irrémédiablement pris au piège. Tom, toujours installé sur le tapis, n'avait effacé ni le sourire, ni le triomphe de son visage; la peur et la confusion qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser paraître semblaient même élargir le sourire, affermir le triomphe. Dos au mur, toujours revêtu de son uniforme, il se sentait pourtant aussi vulnérable que s'il était nu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était inspirer… expirer… et se souvenir à grand-peine de maintenir le rythme afin de ne pas tourner de l'œil.<p>

« Quelle éloquence. » se moqua Tom.

_C'est complètement fou. Complètement, totalement cinglé_. Harry déglutit, tenta vainement de reprendre pied dans ce qui lui semblait brusquement être la plus vaste plaisanterie de l'histoire… si l'on oubliait le fait que ladite plaisanterie était loin d'être drôle.

« Eh bien, Harry, n'as-tu rien à dire ? » Tom se releva et s'étira en un mouvement sensuel. « Tu devrais te dépêcher, je n'ai pas toute la journée…

- Rien n'était réel, c'est ça ? » La question d'Harry était rhétorique; déjà, autour d'eux, la Salle sur Demande donnait l'impression de _fondre__,_ de se tordre et de retrouver la blancheur brumeuse de l'endroit où il s'était éveillé.

« N'avons-nous pas établi que nous nous trouvions dans ton imagination ? » Le sourire de Tom faisait penser à celui du chat qui joue avec la souris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda brusquement Harry, impatienté.

Tom ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais il souriait toujours, et ce sourire était plus éloquent que toutes les répliques du monde. Harry sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale.

« As-tu apprécié ces retrouvailles avec tes amis ? Je pourrais te permettre de les retrouver, si tu le désires… il suffirait d'en faire la demande.

- Ils n'étaient pas réels. » répéta Harry.

« Oh, je t'assure qu'ils étaient aussi réels que toi et moi. Je peux te les rendre… si tu fais ce que je te dis… » La voix de Tom était feutrée, caressante, mais la sienne lorsqu'il prit la parole était glaciale.

« Tu as toujours fait des promesses que tu ne pouvais pas tenir. C'est ça, ton pouvoir, Tom: de la fumée, des illusions, des rêves brisés. Rien d'autre. »

Son hurlement de rage résonna comme une menace, mais Harry maintint son dos droit et son regard ferme. En trois enjambées, Tom était sur lui; il empoigna son col et le secoua. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se débattre, Harry ne parvint pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

« _Tu ne sais rien_, stupide enfant ! Tu te crois invincible, avec cette certitude que Dumbledore t'a inculquée, tu crois qu'il t'a donné toutes les armes pour m'affronter, mais n'as-tu pas compris qu'il t'a envoyé à la mort dès ta première année à Poudlard ? »

Malgré lui, Harry cessa de se débattre.

« C'est faux.

- C'est _vrai !_ Ces épreuves qui menaient à la pierre philosophale, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi elles avaient pu être réussies par _trois sorciers de moins de 12 ans_ ? Pourquoi McGonagall aurait-elle choisi de construire un échiquier géant alors que c'était le passe-temps préféré des élèves de sa maison… _et plus particulièrement celui de ton ami Ron Weasley_ ? »

Tom repoussa Harry contre le mur.

« Pourquoi Flitwick aurait-il enchanté des clefs afin de les faire voler et surtout _pourquoi aurait-il fourni les balais nécessaires à l'accomplissement de la tâche _alors que tu avais fait étalage d'un talent de vol exceptionnel _dès le début de l'année_ ? Pourquoi Chourave aurait-elle employé une plante _dont elle apprend à ses élèves de première année_ comment s'en défaire ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Tom n'avait pas terminé.

« Et Rogue, y as-tu pensé ? Il te détestait, mais il a tout de même trouvé le moyen d'écrire une énigme certes complexe, mais juste assez simple pour que ton amie Hermione Granger, _dont toute l'école vante la logique et l'érudition,_ puisse en venir à bout ! Et finalement… »

Le sourire de Tom était proprement terrifiant.

« Le présent de Hagrid t'a-t-il plu, Harry ? Une mignonne petite flute faite à la main… _parfaite pour endormir Touffu_. Pourquoi t'aurait-il fait présent d'un_ instrument de musique _alors que ni lui ni toi n'aviez jamais mentionné un intérêt particulier pour la musique ? Et pourtant, Hagrid savait parfaitement ce qui t'aurait vraiment fait plaisir puisqu'il t'a offert, _juste avant ton retour chez les Dursley_, ce qui devait probablement être ton _véritable_ cadeau de Noël… l'album photo... qu'il aurait pu en fait t'offrir pour ton anniversaire _un mois plus tard_, ne crois-tu pas ? Mais il devait se sentir coupable, après avoir obéi aux ordres de Dumbledore qui ont _failli te faire tuer_… peut-être voulait-il se racheter…

- C'est faux ! » Tom se contenta de rire.

« Harry, Harry, tu es le seul qui t'illusionne encore sur les mérites supposés de ce vieux fou. Tu as bien vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue que tu as toujours été son agneau du sacrifice…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. » gronda Harry. Il repoussa Tom et se redressa. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il ne prenait pas la défense de Dumbledore par pure habitude, par entêtement plus que par conviction, puis il écarta fermement cette idée. Il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre hésitation contre un tel ennemi, il le savait.

« L'un ne peut vivre…

- … tant que l'autre survit, je sais. Harry, cette citation commence à être lassante, tu sais. Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'est plus amusante.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour t'amuser. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Au contraire… si tu ne m'amuses plus, je n'ai plus qu'à t'écraser. » Tom leva la main, mais Harry ne broncha pas.

« En fait, je crois que tu ne peux pas. » dit-il d'une voix plus assurée. « Si tu avais vraiment pu m'atteindre physiquement, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu as toujours aimé jouer avec tes victimes, mais ça n'a jamais été dans ta nature de les laisser indemnes. »

Le sourire de Tom découvrit ses dents.

« Je me demandais si tu allais finir par t'en rendre compte. Mais ne crois pas que la violence physique soit mon seul ressort… »

Et soudain Ginny était dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient souples et avides à la fois, le parfum de ses cheveux désespérément familier; lentement, il sentit sa résistance céder. L'une des mains de Ginny caressa son épaule, puis sa nuque. Les siennes s'installèrent dans le creux de son dos tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait, devenait plus passionné. Harry sentit le sol s'amollir sous ses pieds; la consistante douce et pelucheuse du tapis était agréable et lorsque la jeune fille l'incita à s'y étendre, il n'hésita qu'une seconde.

La chaleur du feu devant lequel ils s'embrassaient l'enveloppait comme une couverture chaude; il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité et le sentiment lui était si étranger qu'il prit le temps d'analyser, de savourer la sensation. Quelle était la dernière fois où il s'était senti si bien ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler et, à vrai dire, ça lui était égal.

Les mains de Ginny déboutonnèrent lentement son uniforme et dévoilèrent son torse. Elle pencha la tête, sourit, mordilla sa clavicule; Harry sentit qu'il se liquéfiait. La voix de Tom, caustique et narquoise à la fois, le fit sursauter.

« Comme c'est mignon… ça me rappelle quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ? Ah oui… je sais. »

Le tapis sous son dos devint de l'herbe, aussi moelleuse que l'avait été la laine blanche mais nettement plus froide. Harry se redressa, le souffle court; un peu plus loin se dressait le saule du parc de Poudlard, celui au pied duquel il aimait tellement s'asseoir. Sous son tronc, un couple s'embrassait, exactement comme Ginny et lui le faisaient, quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Non. Ce n'était pas Ginny. C'était une illusion._ Comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées, Tom se mit à rire.

« Une illusion qui a bien entamé ta volonté… »

Refusant de croiser le regard de son ennemi ou de répondre à ses sarcasmes, Harry lui tourna le dos et se concentra sur le couple sous l'arbre.

« Eh bien, Harry, ne te rappellent-ils pas quelque chose, à toi aussi ? »

Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme; l'homme avait les cheveux noirs en épis, la femme qui lui tournait le dos était rousse. Harry se remémora une journée chaude de printemps où Ginny et lui s'étaient installés exactement de cette façon sous le saule, mais Tom émit un rire désagréable derrière lui.

« Regarde mieux. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La femme tourna la tête; le couple lui sourit. Lorsqu'il réalisa que la femme avait le visage de Ginny mais les yeux vert émeraude, Harry sentit la nausée tordre ses entrailles.

« Harry, fils ! » dit l'homme en souriant, en le saluant de la main; Harry entrevit les yeux bruns de Ginny dans son propre visage avant de se détourner, refusant de se laisser prendre une nouvelle fois.

« Cesse de jouer avec moi, Tom !

- Moi qui croyais que rencontrer tes parents te ferait plaisir, Harry… Mais est-ce de constater la réalité de tes propres yeux qui te déplait ? Tu voulais retrouver ta famille et ta mère te manquait tant… comment aurais-tu pu résister à l'envie de recréer leur couple ? La petite Ginny Weasley était _tellement_ consentante…

- Tu me _dégoûtes_. »

Harry se mit à courir, mais il eut soin cette fois de garder prise sur la réalité. Il s'enfonça dans la brume lumineuse, mettant le plus de distance possible entre son ennemi et lui. Les limites des lieux paraissaient se créer au fur et à mesure de sa course, mais il refusa d'y prêter la moindre attention.

Hors d'haleine, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'écho de ses pas lui fit comprendre qu'il était seul. Il se pencha, prit appui sur ses cuisses; étourdi, il se sentait toujours nauséeux et les yeux humides, mais il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Tom l'atteindre de cette façon. _Cette pourriture avait osé insinuer qu'il… qu'il… _Même mentalement, Harry se sentait incapable de mettre des mots sur l'horreur qu'il ressentait face à ce qui venait de se produire. D'un geste machinal, il s'essuya les yeux, puis entreprit de reboutonner son uniforme.

La colère vint bientôt remplacer la confusion et l'horreur. Il ne s'en était pas immédiatement aperçu, mais il ne pouvait plus le nier; comme tous les autres Horcrux avant lui, son ennemi se _nourrissait_ de lui, de sa peur, des émotions que ses illusions créaient. _C'est probablement pour ça qu'il apparaît sous cette forme_, songea-t-il sombrement. _S'il peut emprunter l'apparence de Ginny, il peut avoir l'air de ce qu'il veut… Mais comment le vaincre ?_

« La réponse est simple, Harry. Tu ne peux pas. »

Tom était derrière lui, bien sûr; Harry commençait à y être habitué. Il se retourna, lui fit face; il s'attendait à voir ce sourire, cette lueur rouge dans ses yeux. Il ne fut pas déçu. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, c'était aux gestes qu'il posa ensuite.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, effleura son front; Harry s'écarta, mais la main de Tom se contenta de repousser une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Tu ne peux pas me vaincre et tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Mais tu sais quoi, Harry ? »

Il s'approcha encore, posa les lèvres tout près de son oreille.

« La vérité, c'est que tu ne le veux pas vraiment. »

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p> 


	4. Partie 4

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à JKR.

Merci à Desideria pour sa review laissée en anonyme. N'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail où je puis vous contacter, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Loophole<strong>

_**Partie 4**_

_Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, effleura son front; Harry s'écarta, mais la main de Tom se contenta de repousser une mèche de ses cheveux. _

_« Tu ne peux pas me vaincre et tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Mais tu sais quoi, Harry ? » _

_Il s'approcha encore, posa les lèvres tout près de son oreille. _

_« La vérité, c'est que tu ne le veux pas vraiment. »_

* * *

><p>Harry était figé sur place, mais cette fois, il savait que ce n'était pas la peur qui l'empêchait de bouger. Les yeux de Tom, presque à sa hauteur, étais noirs et profonds; illuminés d'une unique étincelle de vie, ils semblaient le happer, l'emporter bien plus loin qu'Harry aurait pu souhaiter se rendre. Une longue main aux doigts minces se posa sur sa tempe; la caresse était douce, éphémère comme l'avait été la vie de sa mère.<p>

« Tu ne le veux pas vraiment. » répéta Tom. Dans sa voix, cette fois, nul n'aurait pu y déceler la moindre touche d'ironie. « Parce que tu sais que toi et moi, en réalité, ne faisons qu'un. Parce que me vaincre, c'est te vaincre toi-même, détruire une part importante de ta propre personnalité. »

« Tu mens. » Harry secoua sa torpeur, mais les mots à peine prononcés n'avaient plus le déni furieux des disputes précédentes. « Tu n'es qu'un Horcrux. Une part d'âme…

- Orpheline ? » le coupa Tom. Son sourire était presque tendre. « Harry, j'ai _toujours_ été avec toi. J'ai assisté à tes premiers pas, à tes premiers mots… tes premiers émois, tes premiers _désirs_. Je connais tes rêves, même ceux que tu ne connais pas toi-même. Crois-tu réellement que _Ginevra Weasley_ puisse t'aider à les accomplir ? »

Sa main gauche se posa sur son épaule, écarta le tissu, effleura de son pouce la clavicule. Harry réalisa vaguement qu'il ne portait plus l'uniforme de Poudlard tel qu'il le connaissait; la robe noire disparue se trouvait remplacée par une chemise blanche assortie de sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ses vêtements faisaient miroir à ceux de Tom, qui portait sa chemise légèrement froissée mais dont l'assurance lui donnait l'air volontairement négligé; un séduisant mauvais garçon plutôt qu'un orphelin défavorisé. _Il prend l'apparence dont il a envie, rien n'est réel_, pensa Harry, mais penser devenait difficile.

« Laisse-moi te montrer ce dont tu as réellement envie. » lui murmura Tom.

Le premier bouton de sa chemise avait été défait et le bout des doigts de Tom glissait, presque impalpable, sur sa nuque. Harry réprima un frisson; son corps était incompréhensiblement réactif sous sa main, comme si Tom l'effleurait non pas sur mais _sous_ sa peau… comme s'il l'égratignait de fer brûlant et l'apaisait de fraîcheur duveteuse à la fois. Ses yeux rivés aux siens luisaient, une étrange qualité hypnotique contenue dans l'étincelle rouge près de ses pupilles.

« C'est la magie elle-même qui réagit, Harry. » dit Tom, comme s'il lisait ses pensées; _peut-être était-ce le cas_. « Ta magie et la mienne sont aussi compatibles que nos âmes. Toi et moi, nous sommes les deux faces d'un même Gallion. »

Ses doigts dansaient sur sa nuque, dans son cou; plaisant et douloureux à la fois, chaque mouvement le troublait davantage, lui donnait l'impression d'être vrillé de décharges électriques. _Regarde-moi_, semblait murmurer silencieusement Tom. _Obéis-moi. Aime-moi. Désire-moi plus que toi-même. Plus que ta propre vie. _Harry sentait sa volonté lui échapper; avait-il seulement déjà possédé son libre arbitre ? Tom posa sa main sous son menton, le releva lentement tout en lui laissant pleinement la possibilité de réagir. Mais Harry n'avait plus ni détermination ni intention de résister, laissant libre loisir à Tom de sourire.

Puis de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes lui firent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre muet. Elles n'étaient pas douces comme celles de Ginny l'avaient été; elles étaient exigeantes, affamées, elles l'embrassaient avec une violence destinée à le soumettre. Harry sentait son âme _gémir_, se tordre; mais ce supplice lui était doux, agréablement vif et troublant à la fois. La lumière brillante lui semblait accentuer encore les angles du visage de Tom, comme si ses yeux, ses joues se creusaient davantage sous l'effet de la brume qui les entourait.

Puis Tom l'attira à lui et le monde se mit à tourbillonner. Harry se sentit perdre pied; le vertige qu'il ressentit le poussa à s'agripper aux épaules, au cou de Tom, comme s'il était l'unique ancre dans la tempête qui faisait inexplicablement rage autour de lui. Mais l'instabilité du monde s'intensifia, si c'était encore possible; instinctivement, Harry fit la seule chose qui lui sembla logique sur le moment; il prit la lèvre inférieure de Tom entre ses dents et _mordit_.

Le cri de rage et de douleur qui suivit l'assourdit. Tom le repoussa aussi violemment qu'il l'avait d'abord embrassé; au moment où cessa le contact physique, Harry retrouva sa clarté d'esprit et avec elle, la nausée revint. Tremblant, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

« N'essaie plus jamais de faire ça. » dit-il d'une voix nettement moins assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu.

La lèvre de Tom saignait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sourire, le triomphe clairement étalé sur ses traits fins. _Maudit soit-il_, songea Harry, tentant mentalement d'empêcher le sang de lui empourprer les joues. Il rajusta machinalement sa tenue, croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance.

« Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu viens de dire. » répondit Tom, sourire aux lèvres, lueur cruelle au fond des yeux. « La vérité, c'est que tu as honte d'avoir apprécié ce qui vient de se passer. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Honte d'avoir apprécié les attentions d'un _homme_…

- J'ai honte de ne pas t'avoir déjà tué ! » Harry, furieux, serra les poings.

« Mais Harry, nous avons déjà établi que tu ne _pouvais pas_ me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son rire résonna comme si une cascade d'eau froide dégringolait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry se détourna, refusa de croiser à nouveau ce regard hypnotisant. Le baiser de Tom lui avait fait désagréablement penser à celui d'un Détraqueur. Il se sentait épuisé; il n'aurait rien voulu tant que de voir ce cauchemar prendre fin… mais pas au prix de sa vie, ni de la perte de son âme.

« Je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer. » admit Harry. « Mais toi non plus. Match nul.

- Match nul, vraiment ? » sourit Tom.

« Tu ne peux rien me faire, vraiment. Pour m'atteindre, tu dois me plier à ta volonté, et ça, ça n'arrivera jamais !

- Tu n'en avais pas l'air si sûr lorsque tu m'embrassais, il y a quelques minutes à peine.

- Ce n'était qu'une illusion. » grogna Harry. La main de Tom caressa sa nuque; Harry frissonna, s'écarta, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter de laisser voir son trouble au jeune homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Une illusion, peut-être… Ne t'a-t-elle pas paru réelle, cependant ? Je pourrais te rendre tes amis, une vie normale où tu n'aurais pas à combattre chaque année, à te sacrifier pour le plus grand bien… je pourrais même te rendre tes parents, si tu cessais seulement de me résister.

- Non ! Je n'ai rien à faire de tes illusions ! Elles ne remplaceront jamais la réalité. » Les mains de Tom se firent soudain pressantes sur ses épaules.

« Regarde-moi, Harry. »

Il se débattit, mais lentement, sa résistance s'affaiblit. Tom n'avait pas bougé, ses mains se trouvaient toujours sur ses épaules; Harry se retourna à contrecoeur, une expression amère sur les traits.

« Je suppose que si je crie, personne ne m'entendra ?

- Tu peux essayer, je suppose. » La réponse de Tom était désinvolte. « Eh bien vas-y, qu'attends-tu ? »

Harry serra les dents, mais ne répondit pas. Tom sourit.

« Peut-être ne me détestes-tu pas autant que tu l'affirmes, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Était-ce la magie, ou Tom avait-il raison ? Harry sentit à nouveau sa volonté s'enliser, dans l'incapacité de résister au charme que le jeune homme semblait déployer autour de lui, encore plus efficacement qu'une cape d'hiver. Dans un dernier effort, il lui tourna à nouveau le dos, tenta de s'éloigner; Tom le rattrapa aisément et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Cesse donc de résister… » murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de pencher la tête et d'embrasser sa nuque.

Les lèvres dans son cou, les paumes sur ses hanches furent bientôt suivies par la chaleur du corps de Tom derrière lui. Chaque courbe, chaque angle, chaque creux, il les sentit soudain pressés contre lui, accompagnés d'une bouffée d'odeur entêtante, musquée, fumée; indéniablement masculine. Ses doigts, possessivement, défirent un à un les boutons de sa chemise, s'infiltrant sous le tissu, effleurant la peau de son torse. Harry, l'esprit embrouillé, se souvint vaguement qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de résister, mais aucune ne lui venait en tête. Il n'y avait plus que les sensations que Tom faisait naître de ses mains, comme s'il était l'instrument de musique exactement adapté à son génie symphonique. Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, d'une pression bien placée, le retourne face à lui.

La cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor rejoint rapidement la chemise blanche sur le sol. Les lèvres de Tom s'emparèrent à nouveau des siennes, mais cette fois la violence s'absenta du baiser pour ne laisser que le désir décuplé. Harry ferma les yeux; lorsque Tom fit mine de s'éloigner, il réduit lui-même la distance entre eux et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Une seconde, une infime seconde, une pensée étrangère s'infiltra dans sa conscience…

… _comment arrive-t-il à engendrer autant de haine et de désir à la fois__?…_

Mais Tom l'incita lentement à s'étendre et toute idée cohérente se trouva chassée par les turbulences de l'excitation qui s'embrasa en lui. La pression sur son bas-ventre était presque insoutenable; lorsque les mains de Tom défirent les boutons de sa braguette, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation. Le feu aux joues, il se retint de justesse d'en demander plus; Tom ne s'y trompa pas, cependant. Le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres laissait entrevoir cette étincelle de malice triomphale de l'amant joueur qui connait et exerce son pouvoir.

Sans défaire davantage son pantalon, Tom s'étendit sur lui, prenant bien soin de se mouvoir d'un long frottement sur toute la surface de son corps.

« Allez, Harry… »

_Supplie-moi. _

Un grognement au bord des lèvres, Harry tenta de retrouver son souffle, mais Tom profita de ce qu'il levait la tête pour s'abattre sur sa gorge, mordillant, embrassant et léchant la peau sensible. Une voix dans sa tête, qu'il savait être celle de Tom, l'enjoignait _à supplier, à demander, à gémir_… mais un vague malaise s'éleva et Harry, la conscience toujours embrumée, se souvint vaguement d'un sortilège… d'une volonté qui tentait de se substituer à la sienne… _était-ce dans un cimetière… ? Non… une salle de classe…_

Harry inspira brusquement.

« Tom. » La gorge toujours offerte, il gémit presque le nom.

« Hmm… ?

- _Va te faire foutre_. »

Tom se figea; Harry, utilisant son poids pour le faire basculer, le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme roula sur le dos puis, inexplicablement, se mit à rire. Harry, la lèvre inférieure entre les dents, reboutonna sa braguette malgré la pointe de douleur aigüe qui palpitait dans son sexe cruellement compressé, inassouvi. Sa chemise avait disparu; il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tentant à grand-peine de reprendre son souffle, de chasser l'envie, _le désir_ qui continuait à le tarauder.

« Ah, Harry. Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours ce complexe du héros qui t'empêche de te laisser aller… » Tom riait toujours, allongé sur le dos.

Il se releva, sans prendre la peine de replacer ses vêtements froissés. Son pantalon tendu au niveau du bas-ventre faisait écho à la bosse qui déformait toujours ceux d'Harry.

« Peu importe ce que tu fais, Tom… Tu as tenté par tous les moyens de me faire céder, mais je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, ça ne changera rien. Fais ce que tu veux, tu n'auras jamais le dessus sur moi. »

Sur ses traits se lisait fatigue et détermination en parts égales, mais son dos était droit et sa voix assurée. Il ne mentait pas. Tom cessa de sourire, secoua légèrement la tête.

« Ça ne sert à rien, dis-tu ? Peut-être as-tu raison… tant que tu ne cèdes pas, je ne peux vraiment te vaincre, c'est ce que tu penses ? Tant que tu n'es pas à genoux, à me supplier…

- Tu ne peux pas me briser. Laisse-moi partir. »

Sortie du néant, une porte était soudain visible derrière Tom. La brume s'écarta, les lignes droites du portail se précisèrent. Harry fronça les sourcils, hésita.

« Eh bien, pars, Harry. Tu as gagné cette partie. Qu'attends-tu ?

- Où est l'arnaque ? »

Tom se remit à rire. Harry fit quelques pas vers la porte, puis s'enhardit, traversa l'espace jusqu'à se trouver devant elle. Il toucha la poignée; elle avait l'air bien réelle.

« Oh, Harry… avant que tu ne passes ce portail… » l'interrompit Tom.

Harry se retourna. Tom, appuyé contre un mur qui n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt, arborait un sourire narquois.

« Rappelle-moi… où sommes-nous ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, mal à l'aise.

« Dans ma tête. » répondit-il enfin.

Tom s'approcha d'un pas félin, prédateur le sourire ne s'était toujours pas effacé de ses lèvres espiègles.

« Si nous sommes dans ta tête, Harry, dis-moi… pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu fuir dès le début, lorsque tu en as eu envie ? »

Figé, une terreur sans nom s'empara lentement de lui. Aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Veux-tu que je t'explique pourquoi ? » Le sourire de Tom devint féroce, carnassier. « C'est très simple… Tu as toujours été au-devant de la scène, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais tu n'as eu le moindre doute, le moindre petit indice de ma présence en toi… »

La porte disparut comme elle était venue. Harry recula d'un pas. Tom s'approcha encore.

« Pendant toutes ces années, où étais-je donc, si tu n'as jamais eu _conscience_ de moi ? »

_Dans mon inconscient._ Harry recula à nouveau. Tom éclata de rire.

« Dis-moi, Harry, quelle est la vitesse d'une pensée ? Le sais-tu ? Le cerveau a une conception du temps si malléable… »

Tom glissa son index sur la lèvre martyrisée d'Harry, qui se détourna.

« _L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, disait la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux me vaincre que si j'abandonne la partie, mais je ne peux te vaincre que si tu soumets ta volonté à la mienne.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

Le sourire de Tom s'accentua et son regard, inexplicablement, devint presque tendre.

« Harry, regarde-toi… tu es déjà épuisé. Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir tenir ainsi ?

- Plus longtemps que toi, _Jedusor_. »

Tom leva la main; la brume autour d'eux s'épaissit.

« Eh bien, j'ai tout mon temps, Harry. Et si nous recommencions la partie ? Effacer ta mémoire est si simple. Peut-être l'issue sera-t-elle différente, la prochaine fois…

- Non… ! » Les vêtements d'Harry disparurent; l'horreur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. _Combien de fois avons-nous joué déjà ?_ Tom, enveloppé de brume, n'était déjà presque plus visible. Seuls demeuraient son sourire et ses yeux, flamboyants de malice et de facétie.

« Tu ne peux rien me faire ! Pas si tout se passe dans ma tête ! » Harry soutenait le regard des yeux rouges. Il voulait que tout se passe vite, pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même, avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur…

Il vit alors la bouche remuer,

« _Bien sûr que tout se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne serait pas réel ?_ »

puis il y eut un éclat de lumière verte et tout disparut.

* * *

><p><em>Il était étendu face contre terre, écoutant le silence, totalement seul. Personne ne le regardait. Personne d'autre n'était présent. Il n'était même pas certain d'être présent lui-même… <em>

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>J'espère que la fin, qui pour moi était inévitable, vous aura plu. Dans tous les cas, je serais très content de découvrir ce que vous en pensez en commentaire, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en review... Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !<p> 


End file.
